It's Perfect!
by thewookie1
Summary: Join Rob the human, Rai the Pichu, and Firael the Charmander as they begin their Pokemon journey. Prequel to Tanon's Nothing is Perfect World: Anime/Game (Cancelled)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own pokemon, but if only …..

Make sure you check out "_Nothing is Perfect_" by Tanon. Not only is this story a prequel to his story, but Rob shows up later on in the story.

* * *

><p>Introduction:<p>

Welcome to Lilycove City, Hoenn where you can shop at the largest department store for miles. This is also where Silph Co. sends some of their workers and inventors to work on projects or take a vacation. But this is not a story of a coastal city in the Hoenn Region, but rather of a fifteen year old aspiring engineer.

We join our young man as he packs for his journey outside of the Hoenn region. Though he has gone elsewhere with his parents, this is a truly a momentous occasion since this is the first time he is going alone. The young man's name is Robert Palmer. This fifteen year old is the son of an engineering genius, Paul Palmer, the man who helped design and construct the Kanto-Johto Magnet Train. Although he is fifteen, he has never actually owned a single pokemon, he has a great interest in reading stories about pokemon training and catching. But he has never once went to act on this interest since he feels he is better off stay with his father and continuing his studies on engineering. Unbeknownst to him though, his life was about to change.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A New Beginning<p>

"Hmmmm what to take, what to take" Rob pondered as looking over a suitcase filled with clothes and other essentials. "I know! I'll take these books" He muttered as he tossed _Training __Pokemon to help you_ and _Where's my Klink "Easy Pokemon to use in engineering and common uses _into his suitcase before his train of thought was derailed.

"Come on Robert, your plane is heading out in 40 minutes and we still have to drive to the airport. Remember if you miss this flight you don't get to use the Silph private jet", his mother yelled up the stairs.

"Coming, coming!" Rob yelled back while he ran down the stairs.

"Remember to deliver the battery to the primary power plant in Kanto. You're father worked very hard on that, and don't forget you helped him." His mother said with a smile.

"I know, I know….." Rob said with a vague hand gesture. "I'm 15 now Mom, I think I can handle a delivery." Rob added.

"I trust you Rob." She replied with a reassuring smile. "Then now, I'll get your suitcase in the car. You go call your father at work on the phone then meet me out at the car, ok? His mother stated.

"Ok" Rob agreed. (_I wonder what awaits me in the Kanto region? Maybe Dad has a surprise for me since I already said good bye to him this morning…..) _

Rob quickly dialed the phone, listened to It ring and then his father's smiling face appeared on the screen. He immediately told Rob about a frenzy of random facts about the Kanto region that he had remembered while on his way to work_._ Then he rapidly rubbed his brown mustache and adjusted his hat to cover up his receding hairline.

"Dad, must you always adjust that hat of yours? What if that is scraping the hair clean off your head?" Rob said in a comedic manner.

"Well yes. I'm just worried about a plan I'm working on and your safety." His father confessed while showing a concerned look on his face.

"Don't worry Dad, it's not like I'm heading off on a real journey, I'll be back in a couple days" Rob reassured his father.

"Hahaha, I know son. Don't forget to talk with the supervisor while you're at the Power Plant my son." Replied his father.

"I won't Dad," Rob glanced behind him. "Hey, I gotta go now Dad, Mom is waiting at the car and I want to take a nap." Rob said while gesturing toward a window behind him which looked onto the front yard.

"Good bye then Rob and see you soon, be safe and all." His father said while waving.

Rob then walked out to the car which his mother had been patiently waiting at and the two drove off for the airport.

* * *

><p>Back at the Silph Co. Hoenn HQ, Rob's father pondered about what his son will do in the Kanto region. (<em>Maybe he'll finally be convinced to become a trainer, I was a trainer and my wife was a trainercoordinator. Yet he still seems set on only pursuing his one goal in following my profession. Hmmm, maybe this plan of mine will work. Maybe when he drops off the battery, and gets told about a tour of Silph Co.'s HQ in Saffron City, he'll be convinced to pick up training to help his skills along. I know I did…..)_ Brian looked over at his two Metagross working away at some math equations and hoped his son could get the same friendships he had. (_I wonder how my pokemon are doing at all the professors' labs? Maybe if I brought them all home Rob would be more motivated to start training.) _

* * *

><p>Mrs. Palmer pulled up to the airport and finishes a 5 minute monologue about being safe and then lets Rob go into the airport. Rob hopped on his flight, and took the nap he had been waiting for. The plane flew over the ocean and landed at the Cerulean City airport. Rob jarred awake by the landing, got up, grabbed his luggage and headed out to the Pokemon Center.<p>

"Welcome to the Cerulean City Pokemon Center, I am Nurse Joy" said Nurse Joy behind a small counter with many Chansey busily moving carts and medical equipment around.

"Hello, could you tell me how to get to the Power Plant, my father is Mr. Paul Palmer." enquired Rob.

" Follow Route 9 into Route 10, then go south on the small ferry. Make sure to show them your access pass, or you'll have to pay and go through security" answered Nurse Joy. "Oh and how is your parents doing, I haven't seen them in ages?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Well they're both doing ok, nothing special. Oh and could you give me a repel to keep wild pokemon away?" Rob asked.

"Sure" reaching to get one out of the cabinet behind her, "Here you go Rob." "Good luck" said Nurse Joy before heading back into the inner workings of the Pokemon Center.

"Thank you!" said Rob as he left the Pokemon Center. While he was walking he sprayed himself with a basic repel and headed off to Route 9.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the forest north of Route 9, a chase ensued.<p>

"Pichu pi pi chu pi pi pi chu" A small yellow mouse darted through some tall grass with loud noises coming from behind it.

"Come back here ya little rascal! If you weren't worth so much I'd cut ya throat out an feed ya to me mightyena!" yelled a tall dark figure holding a massive gun like contraption with a net at the end of it. "Who in their right mind would need a Pichu, a Charmander, an a set of Larvitar?" continued the dark figure in an angry tone.

"Pichu pi pi pi pi ….. pi…. Chu…. Piii….chuu" then the poor Pichu collapsed of exhaustion after running a good two miles.

"Now I got ya! If ya thought ya could get away from me net an mightyena, think again ya vermin." cackled the dark figure as the net flung over Pichu's worn out body immediately giving poor pichu a major shock then closing around him. Then, it all went dark.

* * *

><p>"Hmmmm" Rob began to think then daydream as he looked at the battery while he sat on a bench about a half way through Route 9. "I really need to stop checking on this battery, or the zipper on the pack will be no more hahaha." Rob exclaimed to the Pidgey flying nearby.<p>

_Daydream:_

_Here we are folks, the greatest trainer ever known! Robert Palmer! __Crowds cheering in the backround…. __Robert Robert Robert Robert!_

"No!" scaring birds away Rob yelled. (_I cannot become a trainer, I'm too old now. I passed that opportunity when I was 10 and decided to rip up that invitation to Professor Elm's lab._ _Then again, that reminds me, I need to visit Johto one day again, and see how the old house is.) _

With that aside Rob continued his walk down Route 9.

* * *

><p>A metal cage door slammed shut on the young pichu now trapped in an electric proof cage.<p>

"Hahaa, enjoy your new home vermin! Hahaha" cackled the dark figure. "Let's go mightyena, we don't got all day to grab dose Larvitar!" yelled the man. "

Mighty mighty yen exclaimed the dark-fire pokemon as it trotted over to its master as they preceded to walk into the forest.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX <strong>Pokespeech not added since Pokemon only in area<strong> XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the truck with the cages, Pichu was woke up from hearing noises behind him.

Scrape, scrape, sceeech! Piii! the creature in a metal box heard. "Hello?" said the creature.

* * *

><p>"What the heck was that?" Rob said as he heard a loud Piiiii! "I better check it out, maybe there's a battle I could watch!" Rob joyfully exclaimed as he jogged off in the direction of the noise.<p>

* * *

><p>"Helloo" said a groggy Pichu just getting to its feet. "Who's here? What's here? What are you?"<p>

"Settle down" the creature said in a depressed tone. "Save your strength, you're going to need it."

"Answer my questions!" demanded Pichu.

"I am Firael, a Charmander." Firael explained. "I was taken from my friends and family about four days ago in put in this cold steel box so I wouldn't escape." Firael added. "My father told me about these kinds of humans, they grab pokemon not to be their friends, but for other uses." She continued. "I should have never tried to go over that hill my Mom said was dangerous, but I wanted to see what was on the other side…" She lamented.

"Hello Firael, my name is Rai and I'm a pichu." Pichu stated while pondering his way out. "What's your escape plan?" asked Rai.

"Well I've tried everything, burning, scratching, headbutting, yelling, but I'm out of ideas for now."Firael admitted. "How about you Rai, any plans come to mind?" Firael questioned with a bit of hope.

"I just got here, let me think." Rai said with a bit of annoyance.

"Well hur….What was that?" whispered Firael.

"No idea, I see a bush moving though" whispered Rai.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm I hear noises coming from behind those bushes, ow, stupid branch." Rob said as he approached and went through the bushes slowly. "What the….. who would do such a thing!" Rob angrily exclaimed upon seeing a pichu in a small cage, a mini fridge-like structure with noises coming from it and multiple empty cages. Rob ran up to the pichu and examined the injuries leaving him only further appalled. "This must be some sort of poacher!" he said as it dawned on him. "I must save them!"<p>

Rai tilted his head and looked at Rob searching in the woods for something, "pi pi chu chu" (It's a boy) "pi chu pi pi chu" (and he wants to help us)

"Charr char mander!" (Great, were saved!) Firael happily said.

"Here we go, this should work." Rob said. Then he swung a branch at the cage with pichu and the branch snapped in half on impact. "Or not… how about this?" Rob then swung a bigger branch at the cage not accomplishing anything more and with a similar result. "Grr this has got to do it!" Rob yelled while swinging a large rock like a hammer down on the lock to the cage four times and finally breaks it off unleashing the pichu from its captor. "Now for you in the mini-fridge!" Again Rob swung the rock a few time to no avail. "Gah, why won't it work on this one!" Rob yelled while noticing something out of the corner of his eye. "Yes, a crowbar! Exclaimed Rob while picking the crowbar up. "Now then, this should work very well." Rob said. Rob pried the lock open with the crowbar allowing the creature out of the cold fridge. Suddenly an orange lizard-like creature tumbled out onto the ground, shivering. "It's a charmander and its flame is nearly out!" Rob said with both joy for its release and disgust in its state. "Now I better get you two to a Pokemon Center." Rob said while hurrying to grab his backpack which he laid on a nearby stump. "I'll put you in my backpack Pichu, and I'll hold you Charmander, now let's go before the poacher gets back."

Rob ran off toward the Route 10 Pokemon Center lugging a battery and two pokemon wishing the entire way that he didn't have to carry such a cumbersome load. But in the back off his mind he was thinking: (_Maybe I could be a good trainer?)_

* * *

><p>What did you think of Chp 1 and the story thus far?<p>

**Firael: **Hmm, I get the oddest feeling that I have many strange experiments in my future.

**Rai: **That fridge must of really cooled your brainwaves….

**Firael: **I'll burn you for that one!

**Rai: **Try! I dare you!

**Firael: **Fine! Ember!

**Rob: **OWWWWEEEEE!

**Firael and Rai: **Uh oh…

Remember to read Tanon's _Nothing Is Perfect _for Rob makes an appearance in his story


	2. Chapter 2

The ownership of Pokemon is not with me

Make sure you check out "_Nothing is Perfect_" by Tanon. Not only is this story a prequel to his story, but Rob shows up later on in the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Crises and Dreams<p>

Rob ran as fast as he could along Route 10 while looking down onto the charmander which seemed to be losing more and more of its life with each step. Rob then started to rub Charmander with the hand beneath charmander's back in the hope of warming it up. But then suddenly, Rob ran into a tall white wall.

"Ow, that hurt." Rob said while rubbing his head and checking if the charmander was alright. "Who would put a wall in the middle of no…. oh, it's the Pokemon Center! Exclaimed Rob as he ran in the door. "Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy! There's an emergency!" yelled Rob as he slammed his hand on the bell at the front desk.

"Oh my! That charmander looks terrible!" Nurse Joy said as she put her hand to her mouth. "Chansey get the warming bed and the flame enhancer into emergency care room 3 immediately." Yelled Nurse Joy while looking off to a room where feint sounds of laughter could be found. Three Chansey suddenly appeared out of the door and scrambled about the room grabbing needed equipment before again vanishing, but this time, to a hallway. "Now let me see her young man, and for your sake I hope this pokemon isn't yours!" Nurse Joy said with what was originally a look of concern, but one that quickly turned into that of anger. The hidden accusation shocked Rob.

"She isn't Nurse Joy, I saved these two from a poacher and brought them back here." Rob said hoping to appease Nurse Joy's rage.

"Well then you are a very fine young man, I apologize for doubting you." Nurse Joy replied.

"What about this Pichu?" Rob asked while he gestured to his backpack where one could see two tiny yellow and black triangular ears.

"Let me see." Nurse Joy replied as she flanked Rob and looked inside the backpack. "He'll be ok, just go into the fridge over there and grab a bottle of Moo Moo Milk that will help Pichu until we can get him on a battery." Nurse Joy stated as she vanished into the hall where the chansey had prior.

"Alright, thank you…." Rob said to the now gone Nurse Joy. Rob then turned to the couch and took Pichu out of the backpack and propped him against two pillows. Rob then ran over to the fridge, grabbed Moo Moo Milk, poured it into a bottle, put the lid on, and ran back over to Pichu. "Here you go little guy." Rob said with a kind smile.

"Pii pii pii….chuuuuu" quietly mumbled the pichu as he made slurping noises whilst drinking the milk. "Pichu pi" (Thank you) Pichu said while it rubbed its head against Rob's chest. "Pii chu pii piii" (I feel tired) said Pichu as he let out a yawn. Then Pichu wiggled to the pillow next to Rob's leg and began to snooze.

"That's a good pichu, hope you are feeling a bit better." Whispered Rob, to himself, while staring down at the small electric mouse in his lap. (_I hope the charmander is doing this well.)_

Seeing that it was now going to be calmer, Rob fell asleep sitting on the couch with Pichu.

* * *

><p>(ALL IN RAI'S HEAD)<p>

The sound of explosions echo in the distant and several mightyena and houndoom can be seen in a field chasing a medium sized creature holding a sack. A fedora-donning raichu was frantically spiriting away from them as they all approached the local town.

"Schnell! Schnell! Go! Go! Holen Sie sich das Raichu!" (Quickly! Quickly! Get that Raichu!) yelled the largest of the houndoom as they all pursued the raichu down the plain.

"Ja!" yelled the other dogs as they quickened their pace.

"Where the heck is Amour!" yelled the raichu as it sprinted down the hill panting. Just then a truck pulled up with a brown and grey mouse in it, pulls out of an ally just outside the city ahead. "Yes! There he is! Raichu said with a bit of relief, but still running hard.

"Nein nein! Er geht weg! (No,no! He's getting away!) yelled the large houndoom.

Then the raichu hopped into the back of the truck, yelled something, and the truck sped off into the distance leaving the dog pokemon behind. The driver then spoke up by saying "Thought I forgot ya, Rai!"

"Yes I did, dammit don't do that again, my little legs weren't built to run like that!" yelled Rai as he looked at the small window that overlooked the driver's area.

"Did you get the loot?" asked the raticate named Amour.

"Yeah, it's safe as long as we can get this out of the country." Said Rai as he looked in the bag. Rai then pulled out a big pearl and stared at it. "We couldn't let those damn Nazis get their hands on it anyway." Added Rai.

"That's for sure, now take a break, we'll be driving for a awhile." Said Amour while looking at his map in the passenger seat.

"About time!" Rai said. Then Rai grabbed a pillow that was stashed in the chest, put the pearl's bag in the chest and stretched out and started to doze.

Almost instantaneously Rai was woken up by some yelling and a sharp pain in his leg. "Gah!" Rai yelled in pain.

" Finally I get to meet you Vai. You have plagued the Veich long enough and now it iz time for you to die!" said a massive houndoom just outside the truck with a thick German accent.

" General Domshellz, you aren't as big as I expected. General Hourdontz was much scarier." Rai said with an insulting tone.

" I have had enough of your mouth you vodent! Yelled Domshellz as he tried to make himself look bigger.

"Hey, I'm a rodent to you know…" said a familiar voice from outside Rai's truck carriage.

"You vill get your payment, Amour, iv you shut up!" yelled Domshellz as he looked to the voice.

" Amour? You joined the Nazis?" Rai inquired to the now visible raticate.

"They paid good money, plus they threw in a free house in Berlin." Replied Amour while he daydreamed about his newly received riches.

"You rat! You traitor! Amour!" screamed Rai as he pointed at Amour with great anger.

"You should've stuck with the winner Rai…." Gloated Amour the raticate as he prodded at Rai with a stick. "Cheaters always pros-

Boom*

"Aah!" blood began to exit his mouth along with a big hole in his chest. Amour then keeled over onto the ground dead.

"Did you veally think zat ve vere going to pay you, rat. Hahaha!" laughed Domshellz as he stared down on the now-red raticate. "Now for you Rai!

"I don't think so Domshellz" yelled Rai as he jumped up and shot a massive thunder shock in the shape of a whip at the houndoom's gun-like contraption.

"Aaaaah! Time to wake up little Pichu! Yelled Domshellz as he fell backwards.

"What?" Rai questioned as he saw some strange color problems in the sky.

"Time to wake up, Nurse Joy is here to check on you" a voice said from no visible source.

"What is that?" Rai said as he saw a massive bottle approaching over the tree line. "Eat my thunder whip you giant bottle!" yelled Rai as he charged his attack.

"Gaaaaaaaah aaahhahaha owwwww!" Yelled Nurse Joy and Rob as Pichu used a very powerful thundershock on both of them.

* * *

><p>"Pi chu?" (What the?) questioned Pichu.<p>

"*cough* Nurse Joy is here to help you Pichu *cough*" Rob said as he pointed to a darkened Nurse Joy and a fainted chansey.

Nurse Joy waved her hand in a slow motion and then looked down to see her chansey with swirls in her eyes. "I guess Pichu won't need as much juice as I had expected. I guess we should put this battery jumper away and let him take a brief rejuvenation therapy in the pack. Chansey, would you mind taking Pichu there?" Nurse Joy said while dusting off her nurse's uniform.

"Chansey!" (Ok) said the chansey as it came out of a daze.

"Don't forget to ask another chansey to give you a softboil." Added Nurse Joy as Chansey carried Pichu on a small cart to the back room.

"Nurse Joy, how is the charmander doing? I'm getting a bit worried since I expected to see him, huh, I mean her this morning. Is everything ok?" Rob asked with worry in his eyes.

"Well she is fighter, that's for sure. I would guess she'll be better by tomorrow as long as complications do not arise." Answered Nurse Joy.

"That's a relief. Rob stated with a smile. "But did you remember to call the Officer Jenny in Cerulean about the poacher?" Rob quickly added with a bit of urgency in his voice.

"Yes, Officer Jenny is likely hunting for him as we speak, she also sent two guards to protect the Pokemon Center from any attacker." Replied Nurse Joy "May I ask what happened?" questioned the nurse.

Rob told his story to which finally cleared Nurse Joy's curiosity on how a young man with no pokemon could defeat a poacher and with take off with his loot.

"If she isn't going to wake up until later, may I take this battery to the Power Plant?" asked Rob.

"Sure, I see no reason you need to stand around when you have a job to do. Go along Rob." Nurse Joy answered as she gave a gesture with her hand pointing to the door. "They'll be fine." Added Nurse Joy.

Feeling relieved, Rob headed out to the ferry and showed the man his pass card he had received from Cerulean City. He headed onto the ferry for what he hoped to be a short ride, and then he would deliver the battery.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a room labeled "Intensive Care Room 2" a young charmander was in a drug induced deep sleep. This charmander was lying on a strange looking bed with her tail in a small grill like device that kept the weakened flame alive.<p>

(ALL IN FIRAEL'S HEAD)

The point of view sweeps over what appears to be an endless field of grass with occasional trees of many species. All the trees appear to have just woken up after a long winter and have small leaves. Then we find Firael is sitting by one of these trees dozing.

"What was that?" Firael said while looking to a tree out in the distance. Then a blue lizard like creature came out from behind it and began walking to Firael at a jogging pace. "Not you again." She said as she lowered her head.

"Hey Firael, how are you doing today, care to have a battle? Or we could talk about something." Said what now appeared to be a blue charmander that looked very similar to Firael but slightly larger. "I like the trees growing back, I guess you weren't quite as doomed as you thought" the blue charmander said with a grin and poking Firael with his claw.

"Well hello Warning, I see your just, well yourself today." Firael said with little interest in the blue charmander staring at her. "Where did you come from anyway? You're a very strange dream for sure." Firael questioned as she tried to remember.

"Well, I'm no dream. I'm your friend, and I keep you mentally active and alive." Warning the blue charmander said with a very intelligent sounding voice which Firael assumed he took just to annoy her some more.

"Stop acting like my father Warning, or I'll hit you with that stick there." Firael said as she pointed to a stick that just seemed to have appeared.

"Alright then, would you like to do something then? Asked Warning.

"I said before what I wanted, to remember where you come from." Replied Firael with no intention of letting the question go.

"Ok then Firael, think back to when you were captured by the evil man, that boy called an approacher or something." Responded Warning in a calm tone as he looked to the sky.

#FLASHBACK#

"Cold, so very cold." a shivering Firael said looking around her tiny container. "Let's see ice, ice, frost, a few holes, a few more holes, what seems to be three pokeblocks. I guess this wasn't a dream after all." Said the newly imprisoned Firael, as she searched her surroundings. Immediately after, she used ember attack on the walls to no avail, then a scratch attack that didn't fare any better. She then began to succumb to the effects of the cold on her, and fell asleep.

"Dammit! That damn charmander went back to sleep! Mightyena use roar on the fridge and wake it up!" yelled the poacher as he drove his truck to his next target location.

"MIGHTY!" yelled the dog pokemon as he faced the fridge.

"Char! Mander char mander ar." (Gah! I'm awake you stupid dog) yelled back a startled Firael after her brief nap.

This process would continue for almost two days when Firael ran out of juice completely and felt completely hopeless, as if she had been just been pulled through a sieve. _I'm tired and I can't sleep due to that stupid mightyena. I'm so cold I can't even feel my tail anymore. _Glancing at her weakened tail flame she started to cry. _I guess I'm doomed to die alone in this icy box. Hmm what's that over there? _With most the of the frost melted by the fire attacks the inner parts of the fridge had become clear to see. In front of Firael there happened to be a warning label for this once mini-fridge turned cage, it read: 

_**WARNING Do not put any person or pokemon inside this mini-fridge for it may cause asphyxiation, hypothermia, or death. **_

with a picture of a blue charmander above it with swirls for eyes. _W-A-R-N-I-N-G, Warn-ing I've seen that word somewhere before, maybe it belongs to the charmander here in the picture? _With that she drifted off to sleep again.

The poacher then pulled to the side of the road and began to fiddle with some switches that controlled the humidity and temperature of the fridge. He decided to warm it up a little to allow it sleep since it can't recharge its flames unless at least over 10 Celsius. Then he gassed the chamber with an unknown substance to keep Firael out for about a day.

"Hello Firael." Said Warning

"Who, where did you come from? Who are you?" questioned Firael as she curiously poked at the blue charmander.

"Now I remember where you're from. You're from that sign in the fridge." Firael said as it dawned on her. "I guess we could play some." Firael said, succumbing to Warning's begging.

* * *

><p>Rob arrived at the Power Plant's small dock and was escorted to the Head Engineer was. After a brief conversation about the upgrades made in this better battery the engineer took the battery and wished Rob a good day. Rob walked out to the door again only to be interrupted by a large man in his late thirties. This black haired man was wearing what appeared to be a prison jumpsuit, but really it was an electrical suit made of rubber. On his nametag it said his name was Daniel.<p>

"Well if it isn't my favorite little man, Rob. How's the old guy doing?" asked Daniel with much happiness in his face.

"My family is good, but how are you Uncle Danny?" replied Rob with a grin. Then they gave each other a hug and continued on with the conversation.

"I have a surprise for you Rob, just go outside and wait a moment." Daniel said before dashing up a flight of stairs to his office.

_I wonder what he's going to show me? _Rob thought to himself as he walked outside and began to wait.

Suddenly the door opened again with Daniel hold three pokeballs and something under his arm.

"Check these guys out Rob!" Daniel yelled with excitement as he threw the balls in the air. Suddenly three bursts of light popped out of the ball and three pokemon materialized in front of Rob and Daniel.

"Elect trode" said the round red and white ball pokemon.

"Bumba brr brr br" said the two legged yellow and black humanoid pokemon.

" eeep marreeep" said the sheep pokemon as it shook its wool.

"Meet Boomer, Bubba, Baa my pokemon! I have had them since I was a little guy" Daniel said with pride as he slowly moved his hand over each one.

"Well, their very nice Danny, but why are you showing them to me? I'm not a trainer so I can't battle you." Rob said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Just wanted you to see them Rob, they like visitors." Daniel said half lying.

"Oh, ok I guess. Well, nice to meet you all." Rob said waving to all three pokemon. They all then replied back in their own ways.

"Also Mr. Silph would like you to stop by his Saffron City HQ for a full tour of where all the magic happens." Daniel added with a wink.

"That's awesome, I haven't been there in ages. I might even get a free sample." Rob said to which both of them got a good laugh about.

"Lastly this is for you Rob." Daniel said as he handed three white pokeballs to Rob. "They were specially made for you Rob, you can color them as you wish when you get to Silph Co." added Daniel as he began to return his pokemon.

"That's really cool, can't wait to tinker with them when I get there. Thank you Danny I greatly appreciate this." Rob said while shaking Daniel's hand.

Rob then headed back to the small dock where he hopped back on the ferry and headed back to the Pokemon Center on Route 10.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

Rob finally arrived at the small dock on the Route 10 side, waved good bye and thanked the captain, then headed to the Pokemon Center again. He couldn't wait to see how the two pokemon he saved were doing. To this he began thinking: _Maybe they will travel with me, I don't have to be a trainer, just a person with two pokemon. _Rob arrived at the Pokemon Center just past sunset and went to the desk.

"Hello!" yelled Rob over the dark and empty Pokemon Center.

"Welcome back Robert, next time please don't yell." Said Nurse Joy as she came out of the darkened hallway.

"Sorry Nurse Joy, I just got a little worried see that its pitch black in here." Rob said pointing to a light.

"We were closing partially due to a power problem, don't worry though, a man from Cerulean is heading out to fix it tomorrow. Until then, we will run on our generators which still work." Said Nurse Joy.

"How's Charmander and Pichu doing?" Rob asked with a bit of worry on his face.

"They are both in Recovery Room A, right across from your room, they are doing fine. You should go see them." Nurse Joy replied as she began to walk back to the hallway.

"Ok, show me the way please." Rob added.

Nurse Joy took Rob to see Charmander and Pichu who were both sound asleep. Rob saw both of them and rubbed both of their foreheads before heading to bed himself. All was good in the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p>The Morning came and Rob checked on Pichu and Charmander again, seeing that they were in good care Rob packed his things and headed to breakfast. Rob ate, checked his bag one last time, looked at his Silph Co. pass, and headed on his way down Route 10 to Cerulean City. As he walked, he kept thinking about the two pokemon he had saved, <em>Maybe I should catch them both and bring them home with me. Then again they might not like me and not want to be my friends.<em> As he began to turn onto Route 9 Rob remembered something, his three special pokeballs that Mr. Silph gave to him were still in his room on the dresser. So he turned around, and ran back.

* * *

><p>Rai began to stir in his hospital bed and mumbled something about a Golem.<p>

(Back in Rai's head)

The familiar Raichu donned his fedora as he crossed a cobblestone path, then a cobblestone began to sink. Suddenly arrows began shooting at him from both sides and Rai immediately used thunder and fried all arrows in his area and dashed across the cobblestone.

"That was a close one." Rai said with a sigh of relief. "Now to find the jewel of the Chukan Civilization." Rai said as he went back to running down the cave-like ruins.

He then came upon a large room with a massive diamond in the center. After a quick arm thrust to the sky, he scampered carefully to the podium that supported the diamond. Then he pulled a bag of sand, weighed it the best he could and swapped the two items.

"Yes!" Rai exclaimed as he held his prize in the air. "Uh oh!" said Rai as he heard cracking noises and dust began to fall down from the roof. "The room is collapsing!" yell Rai.

He quickly dashed out of the room and began hearing loud noises from behind him, suddenly a massive golem rolled out of a hole and came barreling down at him. Rai ran faster and faster as he attempted to outrun the golem's rollout. The golem though began to catch up! Rai began to yell as the golem came closer and closer, but then he saw the exit to the cave. So he mustered his remaining strength and used a quick attack to the door and….

(Out of it)

went headfirst into a wall.

"Ow, did I make it?" Rai said as he scanned the nearby area. To his surprise he was now in the hospital room, with no long tail or diamond. "Gah, it was all a dream." Rai said as his head sunk low.

Firael hearing the commotion shot out of the bed in surprise. In the excitement she lit the sheets on fire. "What's going on!" yelled Firael being angered by the abrupt end to her sleep.

"Sorry Fir, fir, fir what's it again?" asked Rai as he looked at the orange lizard on the now smoking bed.

"Firael!" yell Firael as she glared at Rai.

"Ummm, Firael, the bed is on fire…." Rai said as he pointed to the now small flame engulfing the pillows.

"Aaaah, no no no no! Go out you fire!" yelled Firael as she attempted to blow out the flames.

"What's going on in …. Aaaaah!" screamed Nurse Joy upon noticing her curtain and second bed on fire. Nurse Joy then ran for the fire extinguisher and then quickly put out the flame. "You two ok?" asked Nurse Joy as she regained composure. Both pokemon nodded and then went into the lobby as she worked on cleaning the mess.

* * *

><p>Rob busted through the door and sprinted to his room and grabbed his pokeballs, not noticing the sheered curtains on the ground near the door. He then called for Nurse Joy who to his surprise was right next to him. He also saw alot of damage in the room she was standing.<p>

"Nurse Joy, what happened? Did the poachers attack again?" Rob said with a fearful but ready face. He then started to type in the police number in his PokeGear when Nurse Joy stopped him.

"No, the charmander just appeared to have been startled, that's all." Calmly explained Nurse Joy as she closed the top of the PokeGear.

"I almost forgot my three pokeballs I got as a gift. I got them now though." Explained Rob before he started walking to the door again.

"You know Robert, those two could really use a trainer, and you seemed to have bonded with them, so you should ask them to join you." Nurse Joy said as she attempted to follow Rob to the lobby with the burnt pillows in her hand.

"I don't know, Nurse Joy, I don't think I'm ready or able to train a pokemon." Rob replied as he looked down. "I have to focus on my engineering career anyway." Rob added for an excuse.

"You won't know if you don't try Robert. Plus Pokemon can be useful to any profession." Nurse Joy said trying to reassure Rob.

"Well I guess I could try." Rob said grabbing two of the pokeballs out of his pocket. "Hey Pichu and Charmander, would you like to come with me back to Hoenn?" Rob asked the two pokemon in the lobby while he pointed to the pokeballs in his hand.

"Charr char!" (Yes, I will!) Charmander said immediately poking one of the balls. The ball suddenly opened up and a red beam shot at Charmander immediately encompassing her in a red light. Then the light sucked the light back into it and closed. It then shook three times and made a pinging noise that meant the pokemon was caught.

"Pi pichu!" (Me too!) Pichu said while he ran up to Rob and poked the pokeball with his ear. Similarly the ball encompassed Pichu in red light, absorbed him, and shook three times. Then the pinging sound was heard once more.

Suddenly one of the pokeballs opened again allowing the red beam to materialize Pichu once more.

"Pi pi pi" said Pichu while he shivered with fear.

"Some Pokemon are scared of the pokeball, they prefer to walk around outside, would that be a problem Rob?" Nurse Joy explained to Rob.

"That would be fine Pichu." Rob said with a smile. "I could use the company on the road, hey why not have Charmander come out too." Rob said as he enlarged and threw Charmander's pokeball.

Charmander was released again as her ball made the distinctive clicking noise upon activation.

"Let's go you two, we have a long trip ahead." Rob said as Rai and Firael looked up at Rob.

Shortly afterwords the three headed off into the day heading to Cerulean City. Rob again pondered about being a trainer. _I hope my Dad doesn't become unhappy with me over capturing two pokemon._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 is in the books, or I guess on the net in this case.<strong>

**Firael: Yay, I have a trainer!**

**Rai: Me too!**

**Firael: Yes, but he likes me more. Haha**

**Rai: No, he likes me more!**

**Firael: No, me!**

**Rai: Your wrong, its me!**

**Suddenly literal sparks and embers begin to fly.**

**Rob: Aaaaaaaaaaaowwwwaaaaaaaaaaaa geaahh….**

**Rai: Now look Firael, you burned him again…**

**Firael: Well you shocked him.**

**Rob: Medic! Doctor! (TF2 reference)**

**Don't forget to check out Tanon's **_**Nothing is Perfect**_

**Rob: Yeah don't forget, or I'll bring those two to your house for the weekend…**

**Thewookie1: No threatening the readers Rob.**


End file.
